When All The Doors Are Closed
by CriminalMindsLuver4ever
Summary: Aliyah Hadar a Mossad Liason for the DC NCIS is leant out to NCIS LA when she gets kidnapped what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day in LA, Aliyah had just arrived ar the NCIS Special OPS building. Her redhair down in her natural curls, she was wearing army pants and an olive green t-shirt tucked in with a light brown leeather belt throught the loops of her pants. She pulled up to the building where she met up with Called whom then led her into the large rustic building.

"You arrived here quicker than I thought you would have Officer..." Hetty says as the two walked into sight.  
" Hadar, Officer Hadar. I have arrived here quciker because I drove, which is a lot quicker than taking a plane." " Well let's get into our introductions shall we?" Hetty asks.  
" Hi, I'm Kensi."  
" I am Eric."  
" Nell."  
" I'm Sam Hanna but you can just call me Sam."  
" Of course I am Callen."  
" I am the great Deeks."  
" As you know I am Hetty."  
" I am Officer Hadar."  
" Is there anything else you wan us to call you?" Deeks asks.  
"No, you can just call me Officer Hadar."  
" Well then let's get to work." Hetty tells everyone.  
" Why exactly am I here?" Officer Hadar asks.  
" Well, I heard you speak many middle eastern languages and you fit the victimology so we were thinking you could help us there." Kensi replies.  
" Yes, okay well then let us get to work yes?"  
" Officer Hadar is right lets get back to work guys." Hetty replies. " Are you sure there's nothing else we can call you Officer Hadar is so formal."  
" Well that is because this is formal it is not for pleasure Hetty. I am a professional."  
" I understand and respect that but a first name would be nice." Hetty replies.  
" Aliyah. But please wither call me Officer Hadar or just Hadar." Hadar replies.  
" Aliyah that's Hebrew isn't it?"  
" Yes it is, and yes I am Israeli."  
" Officer Hadar is a Mossad Liason lent out to NCIS, now let's get to work. Hadar do you think you can translate this for us?" Hetty asks.  
" Yes it is in Hebrew. It reads: ' These bitches diserve everything I am doing to them." Hadar replies.  
" Wow, how do you get that from those scribbles?" Deeks ask without thinking.  
" THOSE ARE NOT SCRIBBLES THAT IS MY NATIVE LANGUAGE!" Officer Hadar yells.

Officer Hadar then stormed out of the room, down the stairs and out of the building. She got into her green Lamborgini and sped off not even looking back. Aliyah went to the closest synogauge and prayed. Half an hour later she was found in the same spot by Hetty.

" Deeks is sorry he offended you. We really do need you to solve this, please come back."  
" Fine I will come back but put me under cover already. I have known from the second Kensi said I matched the other victims that you wanted me to go under."  
" We will work out the details at the NCIS building." Hetty answers.  
" Do you need a ride?"  
" Actually yes I do."  
" Just a heads up apparently I am a terrible driver. I don't see it but that is what Agent DiNozzo has told me on several occasions."  
" I think I will live."

Soon enough Hetty was screaming at Aliyah to slow her driving down. Now Hetty understood why driving was quicker than a plane, because she was driving faster than a plane! Once they got to the NCIS building Hetty got out of the building and waited for Hadar before she began yelling at her as they walked into the building. Hetty was still yelling at Officer Hadar as they entered the main room with the rest of the team.

" ARE YOU CRAZY?" Hetty yells at Hadar.  
" Can I talk now?"  
" NO!...YES!"  
" Thank you, and for your information Hetty I warned you!"  
" I thought DiNozzo was being over dramatic!"  
" DiNozzo is know to be a drama king... But I still told you that he said that several times!"  
" Okay I give up there's no winning with you. And it's drama queen."  
" I always get my way Hetty. Now let us get to work, what do you need me to do?"  
" Okay do you have any dresses?" Kensi asks.  
" No."  
" High heels?" asks Sam this time.  
" No."  
" Makeup?" Deeks asks.  
" I have the eyelash stuff, eye liner, brown and green eye shadow, and foundation. Oh and few different shades of lipstick."  
" You mean mascara?" Nell asks.  
" Yes."  
" Okay do you have any skirts?"  
" Umm one."  
" Is it green?"  
" Black."  
" Okay something to work with, do you have a shirt you wear with it?"  
" It came with a green t-shirt." " Do you have anything other than black and green?"  
" Of course I also have white and brown."  
" Well show us your girliest outfit okay?" Hetty asks.  
" Okay I have to go to my car and get my bag."

Aliyah went down to her lamborgini and got a army green duffle bag and came back up to the room asking where to get changed. Hetty told her to change in the bathroom three feet away from her. four minutes later Aliyah was walking out of the bathroom wearing a black flowy skirt that went from her below her breasts to the floor, she also had on a tight olive green top tucked under it with a light brown braided belt where the shirt meets the skirt. For shoes she had on a pair of green and black gladiators. It was probably one of the least girly outfits on the planet but she some how pulled it off.

" That actually looks good." Kensi says.  
" It'll work. Officer Hadar do your makeup as you would for this outfit and then Kensi will do your hair."  
" Okay."

Hadar grabbed a small bag out of her duffle bag and went back to the washroom. Seven minutes later she walked out with green and black smokey eyes, nice and smooth eyeliner done perfect right up to the tip of the little wing, she also applied the perfect amount of mascara showing how long her eyelashes were. Her lips were a light pink almost coral colour. She put her makeup back into her duffle bag and then her cellphone rang. She took it out of the duffle bag and answered it.

" Abba?".."Yes, in Los Angeles."..." I will."..."Yes I have."..."Hetty."..."Yes, for bumply five minutes."..."going undercover."..." Yeah they actually though I had girly clothes."..."Yeah I am. Apparently it works."... " Uh yeah Kensi is."..."Oh yes, that would have been Deeks."..."What do you think?"..."Okay."..."I must leave now."..."Mhm."..." okay, goodbye.".."I will.".."I wish it is so weird."..."They are beginning to look odd, I must go."..."Hopefully.".."Okay, I will. Bye."

" Officer Hadar nice conversation?" Kensi ask with a slight chuckle.  
" It was. Now you are going to to my hair right?"  
" Yeah I am. Sit in this chair here."

Aliyah sat in the chair and Kensi got to work on her hair. She brushed it then she curled it which took over and hour and a half. Kensi then pulled most of her hair back into a cute bun with just a few curly strands of hair outlining her face. She looked like an Israeli goddess.

" Holy cow. You look amazing Aliyah." Deeks says.  
" Thanks I guess."  
" It's true you look like a goddess." Callen says.  
" A what?" aliyah asks.  
" A princess." Hetty says.  
" Awe thanks Callen, now what's the plan?" " You're going to a Karaoke Bar sing and then get abducted and we catch the guy in the act." Sam replies.  
" Okay, let us go then."  
"Do you ever use contractions?"  
" Contractions? I do not even know what those are."  
" Shortening words. So like instead of saying cannot you would say can't."  
" Oh no I never do that."  
" Why not?"  
" I do not know how to do that, I do not know the words you are allowed to do that to and what ones you cannot."  
" Well that's quite enough chit chat let's get Officer Hadar in place." 


	2. Chapter 2

Twelve hours later Officer Hadar was missing, NCIS Special OPS had no idea where they went wrong. They called Gibbs after six hours of getting nowhere and his team flew out there as soon as they could. Everyone was trying find Aliyah but it was hard when they had no clue on where their suspect would take her, they didn't even know who he exactly was.

~ Four days Later ~

"Heartwood Ranch, that's got to be where she is!" Deeks says to everyone in the room as he walks in with new files.  
" Takes us there!" Gibbs says before storming out of the room.

It felt like time was frozen the whole drive to Heartwood Ranch and during the whole time they were searching the place. Finally Hetty and Sam found her and the man who kidnapped her. Sam tackled the target and then helped Hetty untie Officer Hadar and carried her out to the ambulance that was waiting. An unconcious Aliyah was quite a lot of weight for such a small girl. It's because of all her muscles Sam was thinking the whole walk over. Deeks hopped into the ambulance with her and before anyone noticed it had took off.

" Where'd Deeks go?"  
" Miss Byle where do you think he went?" Hetty asks.  
" He went in the ambulance didn't he?"  
" I think that's the safest bet." Sam replied.

~ At The Hospital~

By the time everyone got to the hospital you could hear shouting and they instantly knew it was Aliyah. The screaming wasn't in English but in Hebrew, Ziva couldn't even keep up with what Aliyah was saying. Everyone rushed to the room and saw Aliyah throw a punch, hitting the doctor in the jugular. The doctor collapsed right away and Aliyah ripped everything out of her glad that the gown she was wearing had a back and wasn't open. Not even noticing everyone staring at her Aliyah ran out of the hospital room and to the storage rom where she got a pair of scrubs, changed and walked out of the hospital.

Aliyah walked to the Special Ops building went in grabbed her stuff before she wrote a note in Hebrew saying she was going back to her place. Aliyah quickly changed into a pair of tan camo pants an olive green shirt tucked into her pants with a medium brown belt. Leaving the building Aliyah sped off in her lambo. A little over an hour later Officer Hadar was pulling into her apartment parking space and running up the stairs two at a time. Grabbing a burner phone from her stash she calls her father.

" Abba?"  
" Aliyah is this you."  
" Yes abba it is. I was kidnapped NCIS found me and I have now run off. They took me to a hospital!"  
" But you are fine yes?"  
" Of course I am."  
" Good, you're my daughter and I love you."  
" I know abba I love you too. When can I come home? I don't like being here I miss Mossad, I am pretty sure I killed a doctor today. I didn't stay long enough to check."  
" If you did kill him we'll cover it up, you have to stay a bit longer than I expected."  
" Okay it was at St. George Hospital. I have to go."

Aliyah said her goodbyes to her father and then she broke the phone. She smashed in and then threw the pieces into the kitchen sinks garberator. Nobody will be able to track anything from that phone now. Quickly grabbing another burner phone Keyara texted her father telling him they needed to erase the footage from her apartment security camera's making it seem like Aliyah was never there. She then hopped into her car and drove to a random parking lot where she placed the phone infront of her car tire and ran over it a few times before picking up the pieces and placing them in a guys coffee when he wasn't looking. Aliyah then drove to the NCIS building and began working on her paperwork. An hour later the team arrived at the building seeing Aliyah in her desk working away.

"Hadar?" Gibbs asks.  
"What?"I ask.  
"What was that back at the hospital?"  
"Nothing, Gibbs. It was nothing." I reply not looking up from my file.  
"My office Hadar." "No thanks I don't feel like talking." I say grabbing a new file.  
"But you're gunna talk."  
"I am talking right now."  
"Explain yourself."  
" What do you mean?"  
" Why did you punch the doctor?"  
" He was annoying me."  
" So you punch anyone who annoys you?"  
" No, I punch the ones that won't let me go where I want to go."  
" And where did you want to go so bad you punched him?" " I wanted out of the hospital, other than that it didn't matter."  
" Pull something like that again and you'll be suspended."  
" Yes sir." I get up and place my finished reports on your desk. " I'm done and I'm going home, call me if we get a case." 


End file.
